Hindi Dubbing Wiki
Welcome to the Hindi Dubbing Wiki page! Welcome to the English page of the Hindi Dubbing Wikia! Here, we take Indian (anything that involves a production originally shot in other Indian languages) content as well as foreign media such as live action films, animated films, television animation, anime, anime films, live action programs and much more as we display the information for them that have been dubbed into Hindi. Due to a lack of such database that provides such information, we've decided to build something new that can break the barriers of obscurity and bring that information to everyone that wants to know who's behind the voice of the Hindi dubbed versions of their favorite characters on the screen. Just like every other Wikia page to exist, this place offers free knowledge. Established on February 14, 2015, this is most likely considered to be the very first Wikia page that displays a Database of Hindi dubbed content. It seems that we are stuck in a world where no knowledgeable data exists among the world of Hindi-language dubbing of those wanting to know any sort of information on Hindi dub versions of any content. But this is going to be the very first true website that actually can shine the light on the Hindi-language voice actors that deserve to have their credit given where it's due. Also, in order to avoid confusions, there are many foreign content productions that have been dubbed into the language more than once. But we are going to provide enough information to help clear away the confusion. We will provide the names of the voice artists, the dubbing directors, the translators, the year and full date for which version on when it was dubbed, and much more. Anyone who's also wanting to contribute is welcome to be a part of the site. This is the English-language version of this Wikia site. A Hindi-language version of the site can be followed here. यह इस विकिया साइट के अंग्रेजी भाषा के संस्करण है। साइट का हिंदी भाषा के संस्करण यहाँ का पालन किया जा सकता है। Our Goal Our goal is basically like we are taking a very difficult mission that require vast challenging tasks to accomplish. Whenever a foreign production gets brought over to India and dubbed into Hindi or any other Indian language along in that matter, it does not credit the staff of the Hindi dub most of the time. Especially when it goes on television. But as we have dig down deeper and deeper, it turns out that some Home Media releases of these productions actually do have credits of the Hindi dub cast after the original end credits. If not, then it's somewhere hidden within the features. As much to your surprise, you might end up finding it. The goal is that, we will be gathering as much information as we can to get these voice actors of Hindi dubs noticed as they feel that they are being sheltered and want the credit that they deserve. It even gets harder when the actors have a loss of memory regarding their performances. We will need to provide as much as we can in addition to asking other actors or dub directors themselves as they can give information to help clear confusions and get us to notify on who dubbed for which character role. But be warned that anything considered inappropriate that makes them feel uncomfortable will not be acceptable. If there's anything that incites harm or malicious intentions, then that will lead to actions being taken. Also, articles of television channels will NOT be allowed here. Any article about television channels will be deleted. This is a wikia dedicated towards Hindi dubs as a database, NOT a TV guide wikia so please respect that. If you happen to find any Indian voice actor that has dubbed for any source of content into the Hindi language anywhere on the internet, ask them nicely for the information and ask what movies or TV programs that they have dubbed for. If you are lucky, you can bound to get a response back from them and they can tell you the roles that they did, as much as they can remember. If they are unable to remember any further performances, you're best to ask someone that was also involved in that same production to see if they are willing to offer any help to uncover the mist onto knowing what role they have performed. Be aware that a lot of foreign content gets dubbed into the language more then once. Which is why we will add columns and provide enough information to help clear away the confusion. Those that participate and the birthdates of those that participate (if they are willing to provide that). Voice actors, Dubbing directors, Mixers, Translators, Adjusters, Sound engineers, Recording studios, Dubbing studios, Production companies, etc. What We Offer A list of information of all the things we offer. * Names of Original Actors/Actresses * Names of Hindi Dubbing Actors/Actresses * Live Action Television - Other content such as documentaries and reality shows can also be enlisted here. * Television Animation - Animated programs made for television. * Anime - Japanese animated programs that go on television. * Live Action Films - Live Action films that use live actors. Films that mix both live-action and animation will be enlisted here. (Space Jam, Who Framed Roger Rabbit? etc.) * Animated Films - Fully animated films. * Anime Films - Japanese animated films. and more. Coming Soon *Tamil Dubbing Fandom- தமிழ் டப்பிங் விக்கியா *Telugu Dubbing Fandom - తెలుగు డబ్బింగ్ వీకీయా Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Navigation